


It Might Be a Dream

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Reversebang Holiday Mini-Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>(First  Meeting AU) There's a Macy's. And a box of absolutely-perfect-for-the-holidays bowties. Then Kurt finds out just how good his hard work on the Christmas designs looks in reality. Elf costumes included. There may or may not be a Serendipity moment.</em>
</p><p>Thank you to Nomi for her awesome Beta skills :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Kurt loved his job, it came with its disadvantages. Sure, for someone into all things glittery and shiny, and someone majorly into fashion, being allowed to dress the Macy's window displays for the holidays was a dream. It also allowed him to get a sneak peek at things that were in stock especially for Christmas, which was a perk in itself.

Like the bowtie gift box that he tried really hard to keep to the side and _not_ put on display because it was one he wanted to buy for himself. His boss unfortunately insisted that it take a place of pride, right in the most visible spot on the display in the accessories department. Kurt spent his work day looking at the gift box longingly whenever he passed by while he threw suspicious glares at every shopper that approached the display.

That was where the disadvantage of his job came into play: he wasn't allowed to make any purchases until he was clocked out and on his way home. This only gave him a short window in which he could buy anything, and he had plans to dart right over for the box so no one else could snag it.

When the end of the day finally approached, Kurt was trying to focus on the last few items he needed to fix in the windows before their big unveiling. His attention was drifting already, though, because he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at his watch to check how much time he had until he could get away.

With the final piece of decoration carefully placed on one of the dresses in the windows, Kurt stepped back and surveyed his work, a smile playing on his lips.

"Great job, Kurt," his boss said, patting Kurt's shoulder. "You might just get yourself a permanent spot with this spectacle."

"It would be my pleasure, Ma'am," Kurt replied politely, though he could feel the impatience buzzing like an electric current under his skin.

"Go," she laughed. "I know you had your eyes set on those bowties. I made sure the staff in the department didn't sell it until after the big unveiling."

"Thank you!" Kurt said, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"We're opening the windows in a little while; you should go." She nudged him gently towards the staff room so he could clock out.

Kurt rushed over, punched his card, and tugged his coat out of his locker in record time. He earned himself a few surprised glances from the other people in the room, because most of the staff was used to him being the last one out, even when he didn't need to be.

Once he reached the accessories display, he fixed his eyes on the bowtie box in the middle of it, the little gift tag attached to the corner, and a layer of glitter on the top. None of the packaging mattered, though, because Kurt already had plans for each of the three bowties inside, especially the one with the subtle candy cane design that he knew would fit perfectly with his outfit for the Vogue Christmas party.

And then the moment came when -- just a short while before the shop was due to close for that night, but with enough time to dazzle the customers -- the blinds on the windows rolled up and the lights around the festive displays in the shop lit up. For a minute or so, Kurt let himself observe not only the displays themselves, but also the customers' and staff's faces when his hard work came alive. It felt like the magic of Christmas had taken over, and he couldn't hide his pleased smile that only brightened when the boss shot him an acknowledging nod and smile from the other side of the room.

But then the moment broke with a sight of a hand reaching towards _the box_ , the perfectly decorated gift set of bowties that was _Kurt's_. At least it was in his mind, since he'd struggled hard to not just hide it away for himself, and had only reluctantly left it in the open. His own hand immediately shot out to grab it, his mind set on winning it regardless of what it would take, _Serendipity_ flashbacks pushed aside so he'd keep his focus.

And then it happened: Kurt's eyes widened when he caught sight of the rest of the display swaying a little just as his fingers touched the bowtie box, brushing against the skin of whomever it was that tried to grab it too.

"Oh no," he muttered quietly. "No no no, _please_ ," he added in a whisper towards the display.

He could almost hear his heart beat loudly as his eyes followed the movement of the display. And then, despite his doubt that things like that really happened, he felt like he was watching the entire set up crumble in slow motion. Boxes after boxes of ties and gloves were tumbling over, and they were falling to the floor with a crash that wasn't loud enough to attract the attention of everyone, but enough to turn the heads of people nearby.

"Oh my god I'm so _sorry_ ," a voice next to him tore Kurt out of his panic, and he turned to the person who spoke.

He found himself staring into honey-gold eyes that were widened in panic, and Kurt couldn't help but think of puppies.

"I'll fix this, I swear," the man in front of Kurt spoke. "I just had my eyes on these bowties for the whole day, and I didn't mean to cause trouble, but the one with the trees is perfect for an outfit, and I knew I wouldn't find another one like it."

Neither of them lost their grip on the box yet, Kurt still shell-shocked from both the fall of the display and his mind reeling over how adorable he found the man in front of him. It was only when they were both silent that Kurt's mind kicked into gear again, and he let himself take in more than the face of the man.

"An elf," Kurt said after a moment, his voice colored with disbelief. "You're an _elf_."

"Blaine, actually," the man smiled softly, his eyes still apologetic. "I'm… yeah, I'm part of the Santa Claus group," he nodded, and he glanced down at his outfit.

Kurt looked down to Blaine's outfit, and he couldn't hold back his smile. The elf outfits were his own designs -- he did a job once that had him dressed in a hideously bright green thing that he wanted to spare the actors who have been hired for the children's section -- and he felt a pang of pride at how well they fit. There was still green involved, of course, but Kurt went with a lot more subtle approach, while staying kid-friendly. Not that the same could be said about how _Blaine_ looked in the costume, at least to Kurt's eyes. The costume hugged his body just right, and Kurt had a moment of regret for not being in the fittings, but he'd been too busy designing and creating the displays.

The thought brought him back to the one that was now crumbled in a heap at their feet, and he glanced down with a frustrated sigh.

"I am serious, I'll do my elfly duties immediately," Blaine started rambling again. "Especially since it's partly my fault," he added sheepishly. "I'm really sorry…"

When Blaine looked at Kurt with expectation, Kurt realized that he didn't introduce himself yet, nor did he say anything to ease Blaine's panic.

"Kurt," he finally said. "I'm Kurt."

"You're… wait, you're Kurt _Hummel_?" Blaine's eyes widened again, and Kurt nodded. "Well now I feel even worse, knowing that I helped you watch one of _your_ creations fall apart like this."

"You could buy me coffee to make up for it," Kurt blurted, and he blushed immediately, unsure where his boldness came from.

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine visibly relaxed and smiled. "We do need to discuss the fate of these bow ties, after all."

"I'm not giving them up," Kurt said firmly, but he could feel the smile tug on his lips.

"Serendipity," Blaine whispered, and the he finally let go of the box. "I might need your help with this," he glanced at Kurt after a brief moment of looking over the boxes on the ground.

Kurt couldn't hold back his smile this time. He handed the box over to the staffer at the counter next to them, asked her to hold it until they fixed the damage, and then he bent down to where Blaine was already picking up parts of the display.

"Was Serendipity a reference to the movie, or to the café?" Kurt asked, feeling a little less tense. "Because the hot chocolate is something I'll definitely need after today."

"Whatever you want it to be," Blaine smiled brightly, and Kurt found that he didn't mind the cheesiness of the words.

There was something to be said for fortunate happenstances, after all.


End file.
